


Camping blankets

by R3ads2MuchDouj1n



Series: Blankets Series [7]
Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Camping, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 11:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20290378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3ads2MuchDouj1n/pseuds/R3ads2MuchDouj1n
Summary: Well they can't miss you if you don't go away.I'm baaack!Anyways here's some fluff





	Camping blankets

**Author's Note:**

> I tried not make this Dirty.  
I really did.

Jake felt his legs as they swam in an endless sea of fabric. Felt the softness and warmth of the plaid pajama bottoms he was wearing to keep out the chill of October winds, which carried the smell of dead campfires and the taste of a mouth that had not been washed near a proper sink into the tent's stretched yellow interior, though now, in the night, with the leaves rustling on the ground and the empty branches scratching against each other like hateful lovers, it was hard to remember the tent as being any color but the current shade of black. He nuzzled closer to Spud. Feeling the rise and fall of his boyfriend's sturdy ribs, feeling them expand and retract, feeling the soft skin and sturdy tendons that held his body together, under all those layers of heavy cold-resistant fabric.

Coming out here had been Spud's idea, leave the American dragon position to his sister for a few days and get out, get some stress relief; though how nearly freezing under a tarp whilst fearing that some unholy creature out of a horror movie stalked the campground was supposed to relieve stress Jake would never know. He felt a sudden movement and all he could fill his mind with was visions of ungodly and undead things silently extending a claw into the zipper of the tent and prying open his--

"Are you okay?" Spud asked, Jake let his eyes see the face that looked at him with concern, furrowed brows and big wet pools for eyes, he saw now that it was Spud's hand on his back, not, as he had suspected, something that wanted to wear him as a coat. Spud was rubbing circles into his back, and Jake leaned into it, rising and falling with each turn of the circle, he could see Spud smiling, his big brown eyes soft. 

"You're not. are you?"

"I mean, are you?"

"Not the question; are you okay?" spud asked, stopping his circling, Jake thought about giving him a simple answer of no can we please go back to civilization? then considered that driving out here had been Spud's idea and he seemed happy--

"Jake...don't be self-sacrificing...are you okay?"

"I mean. I. You drove all this way out--"

"Irrelevant" 

"I just kind of wanna go home, sorry."

"Don't be, I have a lot less fun when you're scared"

"I'm the American--"

"There is very little room to lie when there is only fabric separating you" Spud said before putting his hands on Jake's butt, running his hands over the smooth curvature of Jake's muscles, 

"um, enjoying yourself?"

"What oh right" Spud said retracting his hands, "This place clearly freaks you out. You haven't stopped shaking since I turned off the lights"

"So, how soon--"

"Morning. I'm very tired, and I don't want to take down a tent in the dark"

"..okay, um, do you mind, helping me forget where I am?"

"I just bought these camp blanket--"

"Not like that. Just the other stuff"

"don't we need a third--"

"Okay, you're a literal genius. Please don't be dense with me" Jake felt a hand run though his hair, saw Spud using that hand to pull him up so they were at eye level. 

* * *

Spud returned his hands to Jake's butt once he had a full view of the man's face, though he couldn't see in the dark like his boyfriend, he could remember what was where and found the warm soft, wet hole of Jake's mouth easily, his tongue sliding up and against Jake's , a hand running through the thick black fluff of Jake's hair, relishing the richness of him, feeling how soft he felt, Jake was heating up as well, maybe it was the camp blankets, maybe it was that they were sharing a sleeping bag, maybe it was just some weird Dragon thing but either way he was giving off heat, more than normal, actually come to think of it so was Spud, he felt the small beads of perspiration exit his pores. He longed to slide off the pajamas and feel the soft exquisiteness of Jake's skin against his own, but again the blankets were new and he didn't think he'd get many more uses out of them, so now was not the time to be contemplating new stains. 

So, again his hands traced the curvature of Jake's ass, then he dipped his hands below the fabric, pulling it away with a satisfying snap of the elastic,and he felt it, the raw cold softness of Jake exposed to the elements, he traced his hands across the firm yet pliable flesh, ran his fingers along the edge of the crack, the smooth ridges of it and felt the heat of his boyfriend's other hole. He didn't put anything in, despite the throbbing that he know felt Jake brushing up against. The gentle rubbing through layers of flannel as his boyfriend continued to fence with his tongue. 

They took a breath and Jake pushed them apart. He held Spud's face, his rough calloused hands scratching Spud's freshly shaven face. 

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

with this Jake took one of Spud's hands and guided it to a point, a wet dripping point under a layer of flannel, even in the dark Spud new what it was. 

"You know what? These blankets needed some breaking in anyways" he said before jumping Jake, turning him over, his ass still exposed and smooth with muscle, he kissed hi flannel covered back as he desperately fumbled with the buttons that separated his dick from the rest of the world. He felt the soft roughness of the fabric brush past it as it slid out into the cold night air, He heard Jake's breath hitch, he must have been looking back. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" spud asked, as he tried to mentally ready himself to tuck back in. 

"not gonna take anything else off?" Jake asked, voice trembling

"not in this weather"

"Okay...anythign you want me to--"

"Not a thing" Spud said as he lined up the aching member with the small point of heat that he knew to be Jake "you okay with that?"

"uh-huh" 

Spud slid in to the tight hot space, felt the softness of Jake that tightened around him like a vice, putting both hands on either cheek he began to thrust, with each pump he felt the shaking of Jake's ass-cheeks, felt the subtle bounce of flesh as his flannel and skin made contact with the hairless flesh. Jake began to whimper, a small whimper, but Spud began to moan, loud and clear with each thrust it grew louder as the pressure in his abdomen built, as he focused harder and harder on hsi dick and keeping it in, keeping it pent up, curving and rolling his hips into Jake, feeling him shake with each thrust.

Until at last the pressure grew to pain, he felt it, sharp and hot and stinging, all throughout his dick, he could not hold it in any longer, it burst forth in what felt like a vacuum, that sucked everything, body, blood and cum, out of Spud, he felt all the energy go out of him and into his dick and then out of that and into Jake. Collapsing limp on top of Jake he breathed such a sigh as hot ropes of cum continued to be pumped out of him. 

* * *

Jake waited until Spud was asleep, then he took his left hand and reached into the dryness of his flannel pants back to where he was wet, he inserted a finger, then two, then he probed, till he felt that spot, and he pressed against it. 

"sorry" Spud said as he turned on the lamp. 

He looked at Jake as he was, unsurprised "I got carried away, don't stop, but can I...?" at this he pulled down his flannels letting his half-flacid cock flop out, exposing a mess of leg and pubic hair that covered his lower half. Jake rolled off his flannels letting his golden thighs be touched by the lamplight, Spud's dick swelled, it's head growing big and red, Jake resumed his burrowing, Spud laid down beside him and began to stroke. 

Spud came first, white ropes of cum ruining the front of his flannels, Jake came softly, letting out a moan as his dick dripped and drooped, and he managed to pull up his flannels in time for Spud to kiss him, sticking his hand down Jake's pants and groping the soft flesh, running his hands over Jake's most intimate section. 

Jake put his hands beside Spud's butt, under the flannel, his hands brushing over the coarse black hair that grew, even back there.

Collapsing into sleep. But not into dreams.

Peaceful, maybe. But definitely asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I WANT IT TO BE FALL SO BAD!!!
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm not sorry.


End file.
